Temutai's True Colors
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: One day after sparring with Po, Temutai throws his back out and must rely on Po, his sons Chulun and Bataar, his daughter Kona, and his girlfriend Bessy! But when Po asks him why he gets so angry all the time, Temutai reveals a dark side of his early life and childhood and explains who he is actually angry with! Temutai also shows emotions he had been bottling up!
1. Chapter 1

Temutai's True Colors

chapter one:

Thrown out back, Hidden Emotions

One day Temutai and his new friend who happens to be Po decide to have a sparring match well when Po was about to do a move he thought was cool, Temutai also about to do a cool move threw out his back and although Po didn't cause it as he usually would he felt bad that his new friend the warrior king of the Qidan was hurt and in pain. Temutai can't move without screaming and now he needs to depend on someone until he's back on his feet. So Po along with Chulun, Bataar, Zeng, and Kona plus Temutai's girlfriend decide to cater to him. Chulun also must sit in as Qidan leader until Temutai gets better.

The sparring match

Po: prepare for this move Temutai!

Temutai: not until you-

He throws out his back and bones crunch

Temutai:(in pain) YOWWWWWWWWW!

Po closes his eyes tightly

Bones Crunch

Temutai: WAAAAAAAAAH!

The Qidan Warriors cover their ears

Another Bone crack

Temutai: AAAAAHHHH! OHHH!

Chulun,Bataar, and Kona cover their ears

Temutai: it so happens that i THREW OUT MY BACK!

another crack

Temutai: AYYYY AHHH HAAAA HAAAAI!

Chulun, Bataar, and Kona come in

Chulun: you ok dad?

Temutai: no i threw out MY BACK!

Another crack

Temutai: YEEEEEEEOWWWWWWW!

Po: Temutai want me to help you get inside?

Temutai: thanks dragon warrior that'd be nice.

Po goes to help him up

Temutai: YOWWWWWWWWW!

Po tries again

Temutai: AYYYY AHHH HAAAA HAAAAI!

Po: uh Chulun how do we get your dad in without uh without hurting him?

Chulun: how about Kona and Bataar try to lift him by his ankles and you and i lift him by his shoulders(to Temutai) dad this may hurt.

Temutai: it's ok son just GET IT OVER WITH!

Bones Crunch

Temutai: WAAAAAHHH!

Kona and Bataar try to lift Temutai by his ankles

Bones Crunch

Temutai: YOWWWWWWWWW!

Chulun and Po try to lift him by the shoulders

Temutai yells in pain

Soon enough they got him inside and have him on a bed

Po: there you go are you comfy?

Temutai: thank you dragon warrior and yes.

Po: ok if you need anything ring this bell.

He rings the bell

Temutai: tell Chulun to come in here.

Po goes out to where Chulun is

Po: uh Chulun your dad needs you.

Chulun goes in

Chulun: yes dad.

Temutai: while i am resting and recovering you need to sit in my place as the Qidan leader and Warrior King until i get better.

Chulun: alright.

He rings the bell

Temutai: tell Bataar to come in here and sand my horns.

Chulun goes out to where Bataar is

Chulun: Bataar dad needs you to sand his horns.

Bataar goes and gets the sanding device and goes into Temutai's room

Bataar starts sanding his dad's horns

Temutai rings the bell

Temutai: my feet itch tell Kona to get in here and scratch them.

Bataar goes to where Kona is

Bataar: Kona dad needs you.

Kona goes in

Kona: yeah dad?

Temutai: scratch my feet THEY ITCH!

Kona: oh gross!

Bataar: well you heard him get to scratchin!

Kona slaps him and starts scratching her dad's feet

Temutai rings the bell

Temutai: put muscle into it Kona you act like you're touching a dead person's foot.

Kona: your feet are so thick!

Temutai: massage them now.

Kona massages his feet

He rings the bell

Temutai: Bataar go get Po!

Bataar goes out to where Po is

Bataar: Po my dad wants you.

Po goes in

Po: yes Temutai?

Temutai: could you tell my new girlfriend of my injury please!

Po: ok(goes to leave but stops and comes back) new girlfriend eh Temutai?

Temutai: yes.

Po: who is she?

Temutai: her name is...Bessy!

Po:(shocked) you mean that Cow?!

Temutai: yes now go get her.

Po: ok be right back.

Po goes out to get Bessy

He finds Bessy

Po:(out of breath from running) Bessy!

Bessy:(sees Po) woah woah woah slow down panda!

Po: Bessy hi i'm Po.

Bessy: i know who you are now tell me what are you here for and why are you getting my attention.

Po: well uh let's put it this way your boyfriend uh-

Bessy: yeah yeah Temutai what about him?

Po: he is hurt he threw his back out.

Bessy:(wide eyed; shocked; gasps) my sweet buffalo is hurt i gotta go see him.

Po: that's why i came to get you.

Bessy: well it's a good thing y'all did thanks dragon warrior.

She runs off to where Temutai lives

Po follows her

Bessy arrives to the Qidan palace

Warriors block the entrance

Bessy: huh?

Qidan Warrior #1: no one is allowed to enter unless you state your name!

Bessy: yeah yeah my name is Bessy.

Qidan Warrior #2: wait Bessy as in Temutai's girlfriend?

Bessy: well who else?

The Qidan Warriors let her in

She is walking down the halls

Temutai:(groaning in pain) Ohhhhhh my back HURTS SO BAD!

Bones crack

Temutai: YOOOOOOOWWWWWW(blathers).

Bessy gasps

Bessy:(silently to herself) oh my poor Temutai!

Although she tried hard not to show it but it was really breaking Bessy's heart to hear Temutai scream in pain

Bessy brushed a tear from her eye and went in

Bessy: Temutai?

Temutai: yes who's there?

Bessy: it's me.

Temutai: Bessy?

Bessy: yes who else were you i-i mean yes it's me.

Temutai: so you know of my injury then don't you?

Bessy: yes i do and how did it happen exactly?

She gets closer to him

Temutai: well you see i was having a sparring match with Po and suddenly i threw out my back after i did a move wrong.

Bessy: i told you kung fu was gonna hurt ya someday i told you but you never listen to me at times Temutai.

Temutai: i know i know.

Bessy: but i am sorry you are injured.

Temutai: it's a-

Bones crunch

Temutai: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH(blathers).

Bessy tightly closes her eyes

Temutai: oh my back!

Bessy: well then don't do all that movin and blatherin and your back won't hurt!

Temutai: it's not EASY AS IT SOUNDS(Blathers).

Bessy: where are the kids?

Temutai: they were in here taking care of me but now they're probably out and about ugh.

Bessy: well that's good that they were taking care of you but now i will fulfill that duty!

Temutai: that is SO SWEET OF YOU!

Bessy: yeah yeah i know!

Bones crunch

Temutai: YOOOOOWWWWWW(blathers).

Bessy: you know Temutai i have always wondered-

Temutai: yes?

Bessy: i have always wondered why you are so angry all the time.

Po: yeah so have i and-

Temutai: you want the truth?

Bessy: yes.

Po: please.

Temutai:(sighs) ok i'll tell you why i am so angry at times.

Bessy: we're ready.

Temutai: ok well it all started from when i was just a little calf and my parents were very happy until-

(2-D flashback of Temutai's childhood)

Temutai: one day a wild boar named Zao came along and he was a nasty wild boar who just started stealing people's things you know just plain thievary and my dad was angered by this and said...

in 2-D flashback

Temutai's dad: stay here Temutai i'll handle this!

Temutai: and he tried to fight off that nasty wild boar but he was too quick for my dad and then after he knocked my dad down my dad figured he was done for until i leaped in and said-

In 2-D flashback

Temutai (at 16): don't worry dad i'll take care of him!

He leaps into action in 2-D flashback

Temutai:(voicing over) and after i said that i fought that nasty boar because he attacked and hurt my father but i didn't know kung fu at the time and the boar could easily defeat me and of course my dad who had no confidence in me was embarrassed by that but i still tried until i actually defeated Zao and-

Po: and your dad was so proud of you because you defeated Zao i mean-

Temutai: you're not LISTENING my dad was not proud of me no he resented me ok no confidence no being proud how can you not UNDERSTAND THAT?!

Po: sorry.

Temutai:(sighs and starts getting depressed) anyways my dad was angry with me so angry he beat me!

Whip cracks

Temutai: and after he whipped me once he continued whipping me and told me what i didn't want to ever hear-

In 2-D flashback

Temutai's dad: i hate you Temutai you took out Zao and i didn't i hate you so much i sometimes wish you and your dead brother traded spots!

Door Slams

Temutai:(voicing over; getting more depressed) he said that he loved my brother more than me and he considered me not a child of his i mean he was angry because i took out Zao and he didn't and after he said that he locked me in my room until one day he took me out into the fresh air and told me he'd be back and he never came back for me and my mom was so depressed that my dad would do those things to me and my other brother Lao was already into a life of crime and he was always favored by my dad and my mom and one night he came into the house and i was so angry with him that we fought i mean i was already angry because my father abandoned me but even more angry that my brother couldn't stop his life of crime so i told him to quit his life of crime and he took a punch at me and already i had been secretly training in kung fu that i easily overpowered him in a fight but it broke my mother's heart and she died from a broken heart and then as i sat at her grave site i promised her i wouldn't disappoint her and my dad showed up and blamed me for it and i have continued to blame myself for it. My dad then told me i was the biggest mistake ever to be born and he wished that i had died and(starts crying) and (snif) i became so angry that i decided to become Warrior King of the Qidan(grabs his orange and green tropical decorated crown and puts it on) and ever since then i lost my respect for him and my brother and i had to take care of the one faithful sibling and that was my younger sister Jia and that's that.

End of 2-D flashback

Temutai:(crying) that's so painful to talk about!

Po: Temutai(puts hand on his shoulder) i'm so sorry!

Temutai:(crying) now do you see why i get so angry!

Bessy: yes because all you wanted was to please your family and you couldn't but look Temutai he ain't botherin you no more and your brother ain't around you no more and you and i have very beautiful children and you hold a high position and you know kung fu.

Temutai:(crying) i know but what i also know too is i caused my mom to die and dad to get mean to me and my sister Jia probably hates me too!

Bessy: no you didn't Temutai!

Temutai:(crying).

Po: Temutai i'm sorry.

Temutai:(crying) why you didn't cause it?

Po: no i'm sorry that happened to you.

Temutai:(crying) it's ok it's not your fault.

Po: also why would your sister hate you?

Temutai:(crying) who knows?

From outside the room

Qidan Warrior #1: wow poor king Temutai!

Qidan Warrior #2: i know i guess his dad was very mean to him!

Qidan Warrior #1: i guess he has a good side but tends to show his bad side.

Qidan Warrior #3: don't tell him that i just got word that his dad is in down!

Qidan Warrior #4: oh no don't tell him that!

Qidan Warrior #2: or that his brother is in town!

Qidan Warrior #5: and his sister Jia!

Qidan Warrior #1: well he has to face his past once more again!

Qidan Warrior #4: and his sister too!

The others gasp

From the other side

Bataar: wow poor dad!

Kona: he didn't deserve that!

Chulun: yeah no wonder he is so strict on us and gets angry!

Back to Temutai's room

Temutai continues to cry and blather uncontrollably

Bessy: so Temutai in the mean time who took you in and how did you develop your strength?

Temutai:(crying) i trained in Kung Fu and Master Oogway was so nice to take me in.

Back in 2-D flashback to where Oogway takes Temutai in

Master Oogway:(in flashback) come now you'll get cold out here.

Temutai: he was the most closest thing i had as a dad and that's where i met Shifu who is the closest thing i had as a brother. When i was weak my dad came to torment me more and by then i was getting close to being Warrior King of the Qidan and after i argued with him i left with such rage in me and that's when both my dad and my brother both attacked me along with Zao getting his revenge, an iguana named Jong, and a monkey named Lu-Kong. They beat me up and then i was so injured and depressed that, that's when Oogway saw me and took me in. Like i said i loved Oogway as a father and when Oogway died i became depressed and angry with myself that i abandoned both the Jade Palace and Oogway's quarters as i thought it was my fault.

Out of Flashback

Temutai cries more uncontrollably and louder

Po and Bessy walk out to let him have a moment to himself

Outside Temutai's room

Po: wow i never saw Temutai sad or show any other emotion.

Bessy: neither did i and you know what i think all of that anger was covering up sadness.

Po: why do you say that?

Bessy: because Temutai never ever showed any other emotion except pride and anger that's it.

Po: yeah and i think he just bottled up his feelings and decided to both hide them with anger and wait for the right time to let them escape.

Bessy: and tell his story.

Po: true.

Qidan Warrior #3: uh is it alright to go and see king Temutai?

Bessy: not now he is crying uncontrollably!

Qidan Warrior #3: no it is urgent i got to tell him right away!

Po: what?

Qidan Warrior #3: his father is in town!

Qidan Warrior #4: his brother too!

Qidan Warrior #5: and his sister!

Po: oh no how will he handle it?

Qidan Warrior #3: that's what i'm afraid of!

Bessy: well you can go in there now because he is kinda calm.

Qidan Warriors 3 and 4 go in

Inside Temutai's room

Qidan Warrior #3: uh Temutai..

Temutai:(quietly sobbing; realizes two of his loyal servants are there; clears his throat; brushes a tear away; turns around) yes?

Qidan Warrior #3: we're sorry but-

Temutai gets a puzzled look on his face

Qidan Warriors 3 and 4 stand and don't say anything

Temutai's facial expression goes from puzzled to almost agitated

Qidan Warrior #4:(slaps #3 forward to tell Temutai the news).

Qidan Warrior #3: uh your dad is in town and your brother Lao and sister Jia.

Temutai: are you sure? i mean it could have been a mistake you know how sometimes we sorta mistake others to be relatives maybe that's what happened.

Qidan Warriors 3 and 4 play rock paper scissors and 4 loses

Qidan Warrior #4: it is no mistake Temutai the ones responsible for turning you into you are here and your sister is too.

Temutai:(seemingly angered) WHAT?! NO ONE DISRESPECTS THE WARRIOR KING OF THE QIDAN IN THAT MANNER!

Warriors 3 and 4 duck

Bones crunch

Temutai:(blathers in pain).

Warriors 3 and 4 don't move

Temutai: I...I...I...I don't have the energy to be mad because under ordinary circumstances i would be on a rampage but(sighs; gets depressed).

Qidan Warrior #4: uh king Temutai i-

Temutai: just go now!

They leave and shut the door

They then put their ears on the door to listen

Temutai then cries uncontrollably

Qidan Warrior #3: i think he is only depressed because his back is hurt!

Bessy: well how did he take it?

Qidan Warrior #4: first anger now depression.

Bessy: wow!

Outside of the Qidan Palace

Temutai's dad Tsai is in town along with Lao

Temutai's sister Jia is not associating with them

Tsai: Qidan Palace state your name to enter.

Qidan Warrior #7: state your name!

Tsai: my name is Tsai and i wanna know who the warrior king is!

Qidan Warrior #8: ooh that's easy he is Temutai!

Tsai:(realizes it is his son) Temutai!

Qidan Warrior #7: who should i say is calling?

Tsai: tell him it is his father and to please come out.

Qidan Warrior #7: well he can't he is crippled so his room is the one in the way back.

Tsai: thank you.

He goes in but is blocked by Chulun,Kona, and Bataar

Tsai: and who are you three!

Chulun: Chulun!

Kona: Kona!

Bataar: Bataar!

Tsai: where's Temutai?

Bataar: in there!

Kona slaps him on the head

Chulun: you dumb fuck!

Bataar: what?!

Kona: you don't just tell anyone where dad is duh!

Bataar: duh to both of you!

Kona: ok you know what!

They begin arguing

Tsai ignores them and knocks on the door

Bessy:(opens the door) yes?

Tsai: hi i'm Tsai i am looking for Temutai!

Bessy: who is calling?

Tsai: it's private!

Bessy: Tsai how are you related to Temutai?

Tsai: i am his father!

Bessy:(gets bug eyed).

Temutai:(reluctantly) let him in!

Bessy does so

The short mid aged male cow stands before his water buffalo son

Tsai: hello Temutai!

Temutai scowls at him

Tsai: uh aren't you supposed to say hi back?!

Temutai: why ARE YOU HERE?!

Tsai: because i just wanted to uh can you tell that girl over there we need privacy?

Temutai:(angrily groans) Bessy could you leave and shut the door.

Bessy does so

Temutai: well tell me what you need to say!

Tsai: son i just wanted to tell you that i am proud of you becoming warrior king of the Qidan and i-

Temutai: stop trying to act like you are!

Tsai: look i am please know that i am!

Temutai: no you're NOT!

Tsai: also i want to make peace with my eldest son.

Temutai: how by beating me up?!

Tsai:(slaps him across the face leaving a red mark).

Temutai rubs his face

Temutai:(growls).

Tsai: look Temutai do you want me to make peace or not?

Temutai: i did when i was 18 now i don't care!

Tsai: look Temutai what is it that you want from me?

Temutai: i want you to apologize for all the rotten things you did to me!

Tsai stares at him

Temutai:(about to cry) do it or i'll (snif) i'll (snif) i'll(snif) do it or i'll CRY(starts crying).

Tsai looks at him for a while but soon starts to feel sad and bad for him that he goes over and rubs Temutai's back in comfort

Temutai:(crying uncontrollably).

Tsai: son i am so sorry for all the rotten things i did to you i trully am this time.

Temutai:(crying harder).

Tsai: it's ok Temutai it's ok daddy's here daddy's got you.

Temutai: years later that is!

Tsai: Temutai i'm sorry for not being the perfect parent to you and favoring your brother over you i mean now i have thought about it and i realize i am not proud of Lao's actions and i am glad you took Zao out and i am sorry for having Jong, Zao, and Lu-Kong beat you up i'm just sorry for everything Temutai and please son please accept my sincere apologies.

Temutai: it's ok dad i (snif) forgive you now.

Tsai: thanks Temutai thanks for forgiving me after the rotten things i had done to you but know that i love you and you're the only son i got i don't count Lao as a son anymore i love you Temutai.

Temutai: i love you too dad(cries harder).

Tsai:(hugs him) Temutai it's ok it's alright.

Temutai sobs harder

Tsai: Temutai could you stand up so i can see how big you've gotten?

Temutai: i wish i could but my back is hurting.

Tsai: just give it a try.

Tsai stands up

Tsai: see i stood up now you do it.

Temutai struggles to stand up but soon enough he stands up and towers over his father

Tsai:(wide eyed) oh wow you've gotten taller and bigger and more buff over the years.

Temutai: it's called working out.

Tsai: i know.

Bones crunch

Temutai: YOOOOOOOWWWWWW(blathers).

He falls back onto his bed

Temutai:(breathing heavily).

Tsai: you ok Temutai?

Temutai: hold on let me catch my breathe.

He clears his throat

Temutai: well i stood up.

Tsai: on an injured back.

Temutai: i told you i couldn't but i did.

Tsai: Temutai you need to rest your back ok because you are injured.

Temutai: i think i know that.

Tsai: well i think since i have nowhere to go i think i will take care of you until you get better.

Temutai:(bug eyed).

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Temutai's True Colors

Chapter 2:

Resting and More Relatives

After Temutai threw out his back he suddenly had an emotional outburst when he revealed his early life story. He revealed that his anger was actually towards his father and not towards his children Bataar, Chulun, and Kona, the dragon warrior Po, his loyal servants, Shifu, the Five, other villains, or even his girlfriend Bessy it was towards his father and his brother. He also revealed he had a sister too. Now that he is laid up his father came to Qidan Palace to make things right with him. Now that he and his father made peace it is now time for him to make peace with his brother and his sister as he assumes his sister hates him. How will Temutai handle his brother? or his sister?

Temutai is resting in his room

Tsai comes out and he, Bessy, and Po talk for a while

Bessy: well?

Tsai: poor Temutai it's all my fault!

Po: uh yeah like doing all of those things to him when he was a child and teenager!

Tsai: well i told him i wasn't the perfect parent i needed to be but now i just want to heal those old wounds.

Bessy: but what about his brother Lao he is in town too!

Po: i guess Temutai has to face his brother too!

Bessy: and his sister as well!

Po: it may not go down well!

Bessy: we'll just have to hope for the best!

Lao comes to Qidan Palace

Lao: state your name before you enter.

Qidan Warrior #2: state your name!

Lao: well my name is Lao!

Qidan Warrior #4: who are you looking for?

Lao: i am looking for the warrior king of the Qidan and who is he?!

Qidan Warrior #4: that is easy he is Temutai!

Lao:(gets wide eyed and realizes it is his brother) Temutai!

Qidan Warrior #2: who should i say is calling?

Lao: his brother Lao!

Qidan Warrior #4: he can't come outside so go ahead in.

Lao goes into Qidan Palace

Qidan Warrior #2: his room is that way!

Lao walks down the hall and is about to enter Temutai's room but is blocked by Chulun and Kona

Lao: and who are you two?

Chulun: Chulun!

Kona: Kona!

Bataar:(running in a bit peeved) i told you guys to wait for me!

Lao: and who is this one?!

Bataar: i'm Bataar!

Lao: where is Temutai?!

Bataar: in there!

Kona: you dummy!

Chulun: you did it again!

Bataar: ok listen i am really annoyed that-

They start arguing

Lao ignores them and knocks on the door

Bessy:(opens the door) yes may i help you?!

Lao: i need to speak to Temutai alone!

Bessy: who should i say is calling?!

Lao: his brother Lao!

Bessy: wait here please(closes the door) Temutai!

Temutai: yes?!

Bessy: Lao is here!

Temutai:(mood changes from weak to anger) WHAT?!

Bessy: easy with the anger Temutai!

Temutai: WHY?!

Bessy: because i'm(pokes his nose) not about to(pokes his nose) have you(pokes his nose) make your back hurt more and get more agitated!

Temutai: fine but give me that potion over there!

Bessy:(gives him a bottle that has a special potion to relax the muscles) what's this for?

Temutai: to relax my muscles because THEY HURT(blathers).

Bessy: ok i'll give it to you but promise me one thing!

Temutai: yes?

Bessy: don't fight Lao or kill him despite the fact that you want to!

Temutai: i promise!

Bessy: good(opens the door) you can come in!

Lao: thanks and uh could you uh-

Bessy: yeah yeah give you privacy(goes out but turns to Temutai) Temutai remember keep your cool!

Temutai:(angrily) hmph!

Bessy:(rolls her eyes and leaves and shuts the door).

The short 27 year old male bull stands before his water buffalo brother

Lao: hi Temutai!

Temutai scowls and growls at him

Lao: uh bro aren't you supposed to say hi back to me?

Temutai:(getting aggrevated) what ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Lao: i wanted to uh-

Temutai:(folds his arms) well tell me what you need to say come on SPIT IT OUT!

Lao: i just wanted to tell you congrats on becoming Warrior King of the Qidan and i-

Temutai:(puts his hand out) hold it stop right there!

Lao: what?!

Temutai: stop trying to act as if you are congradulating me and as if YOU DIDN'T DO CRIMINAL ACTIVITES!

Lao: bro i am believe i am and i have changed!

Temutai: LIES!

Lao: look i just want to make peace with you is that so awful?!

Temutai: you should have said that years ago!

Lao: Temutai whether you like it or not i am your brother!

Temutai: so it doesn't mean i have to respect you!

Lao: i know what i did was messed up and i-

Temutai: yeah it was messed up and you're still continuing to do it!

Lao: what?! what am i continuing to do?!

Temutai: steal and lie!

Lao: Temutai i tell you i have changed and i want to make peace with you!

Temutai: and how do you suppose you do that huh by beating me up ha why don't you ask Zao, Lu-Kong, Jong, and any other of your minions to join in on it!

Lao: look i know that was messed up of me and dad to do but seriously i have changed!

Temutai: liar liar pants on fire!

Lao:(slaps him across the face leaving a red hand print on his face).

Temutai:(rubs his face and growls).

Lao: look bro do you want me to make peace with you or not?!

Temutai: i did like when you were 13 and i was 18 but now i don't care!

Lao: bro what do you want from me?!

Temutai: you know what i have wanted from you!

Lao: and that is?!

Temutai: i want you to apologize for all the rotten things you did to me and i want you to stop your life of crime and lies!

Lao: what if i don't?!

Temutai: then we'll have a duel!

Lao:(sighs) fine a duel it is!

Temutai: i knew you weren't going to make this easy!

Lao: how did you figure that?!

Temutai: because you started it years ago and now i end it!

Lao: your call!

Temutai: but you dialed it for me!

Lao: ok just stand up so that way i can see how tall you are!

Temutai: your call!

He stands up

Lao:(gets bug eyed as he sees that his brother has grown to an enormous height).

Temutai: well?!

Lao: wow you are really big!

Temutai: and you come up to my chest!

Lao: i know!

Temutai: well you wanna duel or NOT?!

Lao: fine!

They soon lunge at eachother only for Chulun, Kona, and Bataar to come in

Chulun, Kona, and Bataar: DAD!

They lunge towards them

Chulun and Kona knock Temutai down onto his bed

Bataar knocks Lao down to the ground

Bessy walks in

Bessy: thank you kids(turns to Temutai) Temutai didn't you promise no fighting?!

Temutai: yes Bessy i did but my anger GOT OUT OF CONTROL(blathers).

Bessy: kids help your father back into his bed as he is in no i repeat no condition to fight!

Chulun, Kona, and Bataar: yes mom!

They help Temutai get situated in his bed

Lao:(gets up) oh i didn't know he was crippled!

Temutai: I'm not crippled you DUMBELL I just THREW OUT MY BACK!

Lao: oh well in that case Temutai i-

Bessy: yeah yeah we're leavin come on kids!

Chulun, Bataar, and Kona reluctantly follow her

The door shuts

Lao: Temutai bro i am sorry for all the physical and emotional pain and anger i caused you bro please accept my apology.

Temutai:(sighs) ok i forgive you bro!

Lao: you do?

Temutai: yes hey wanna shake hands Lao?

Lao:(smiles; gets teary eyed; puts his hand out).

Temutai:(smiles; tears run down his eyes; puts his hand out).

They shake hands

Temutai:(crying tears of joy) it's good to finally make peace with you and to have you on the side of justice!

Lao:(crying tears of happiness) it's good to have a forgiving yet stubborn brother like you!

They both hug and cry uncontrollably

Bessy: aww!

Po: what?

Bessy: Temutai has now made peace with two people!

Po: i didn't know that something would ever make Temutai's true colors come out!

Bessy: neither did i!

Chulun: is dad gonna be ok?

Bessy: yes Chulun he'll be fine!

Bataar: this is the third time he has cried!

Bessy: he's getting his emotions out Bataar!

Kona: yeah Bataar!

She slaps him

Soon Chulun, Kona, and Bataar are slap fighting

Bessy: hey enough all three of you or i will ground each-

Temutai:(hears Bessy scolding the kids; turns around; gets annoyed).

Lao: what is it Temutai?

Temutai: wait here!

He goes out to where Bessy is

Temutai: Bessy WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

Bessy: these three are fighting!

Temutai:(looks at Chulun) Chulun!

He looks at Kona

Temutai: Kona!

He looks at Bataar

Temutai: Bataar!

Chulun, Kona, and Bataar: hi dad!

Temutai:(growls angrily).

Chulun, Kona, and Bataar gasp

Temutai:(angrily groans) i'll let it slide for now because under ordinary circumstances i would be so angry that my face would be blood red and steam would come out my ears but don't forget i will deal with you three later because as of now you three are off the hook!

Chulun, Kona, and Bataar sigh in relief

Temutai goes back into his room and still shares his moment with his brother

Outside

Jia comes to Qidan Palace

Jia: state your name before entering.

Qidan Warrior #3: state your name!

Jia: i am Jia!

Qidan Warrior #5: who are you looking for?

Jia: i am looking for the Warrior King of the Qidan!

Qidan Warrior #4: oh that's easy he is Temutai!

Jia:(wide eyed; gasps; realizes it is her older twin brother) Temutai! bro bro!

Qidan Warrior #6: neat bow tie on your head!

Qidan Warrior #5 slaps him

Qidan Warrior #2: who should i say is calling?

Jia: his sister Jia!

Qidan Warrior #3: well miss he is crippled so you may as well go in!

Jia: ok.

She goes in

Qidan Warrior #3: his room is right over there.

Jia: thanks.

She goes towards his room but is blocked by Chulun and Kona

Jia: who are you two?

Chulun: Chulun!

Kona: Kona!

Jia: where's Temutai?

Bataar:(runs towards them) in there!

Chulun: Bataar you did it again!

He and Kona lunge at him

Jia ignores them and knocks on the door

Lao:(answers the door; gasps; gets shocked; whispers) Jia leave!

Jia:(whispers) NO!

Lao: Temutai i'm gonna go outside!

He leaves

Jia knocks on the door

Temutai: come in!

The 32 year old female cow stands before her enormous water buffalo brother

Jia:(gulps hard) hi.

Temutai: hi.

Jia: Temutai is it really you?!

Temutai: yes and Jia is it really you sis?

Jia:(teary eyed).

Temutai:(teary eyed) Jia it is you i recognize that blue bowtie on your head anywhere!

Jia: Temutai!

Temutai: Jia look i know you may hate me for multiple reasons i mean i just wanted to uh-

Jia: Temutai i was never angry with you.

Temutai: you weren't?!

Jia: no i understood why you and i went our separate ways and why you were angry with Lao and dad!

Temutai: you did?

Jia: yes and at first i always thought you were angry with me!

Temutai: now why would i be angry with you!

Jia: why would i with you?

Temutai: Jia do you uh do you want me to be your big brother again?

Jia:(smiles; gets teary eyed; puts her arms out).

Temutai:(smiles; tears run down his eyes; puts his arms out).

They both hug

Temutai:(crying tears of joy) it's good to know that you still want me to be your big brother!

Jia:(crying tears of happiness) Temutai i have always wanted that!

Temutai: i will always look out for you no matter what!

They both soon cry uncontrollably

Po: Temutai is gonna have puffy red eyes after all of this crying.

Bessy: well he needs to get it out because look how long he has bottled it up.

Po: true.

Kona: poor dad!

Bessy: he'll be fine Kona.

Inside Temutai's room

Jia: Temutai stand up so that way i know how tall you are!

Temutai: ugh i can't my back is thrown out.

Jia: just give it a shot bro.

Temutai stands up and towers over her

Jia: wow you are enormous!

Temutai: and you come up to my chest!

Jia: i knew you were tall but not this tall.

Temutai: i guess i am the tallest one of the bunch!

He laughs

Jia: i've always wanted to hear you laugh and have a sense of humor!

Temutai: well i still got it!

Jia: yes you do bro!

Temutai soon realizes the potion is wearing off

Bones Crunch

Temutai: YOOOOOOOWWWW(blathers).

He falls back onto his bed

Temutai:(breathing heavily).

Jia: Temutai are you ok?

Temutai: hold on let me catch my breathe.

He clears his throat

Temutai: well i stood up.

Jia: yeah and on an injured back too!

Temutai: but i still stood up.

Jia: true but you were doing fine a few minutes ago what happened?

Temutai: well i took a potion that would help relax muscles but it wore off and the pain is back!

Bones crunch

Temutai:(painfully blathers).

Jia gets him situated in bed

Temutai:(in pain and feeling weak) thanks Jia!

Jia: you're welcome Temutai.

Temutai:(starts to nod off).

Jia: Temutai why don't i get you something to drink?

Temutai: ugh like what?

Jia: berry juice.

Temutai: thanks Jia that sounds good.

Jia goes and gets a cup full of berry juice and takes it to Temutai

Jia: here you go.

Temutai:(takes the cup) thanks Jia.

He takes a sip

Temutai: it is good.

He takes another sip but swallows it down the wrong pipe and chokes

Jia: oh Temutai!

She pats his back a few times until he stops choking

Temutai:(breathing heavily).

Jia: Temutai?

Temutai: hold on let me catch my breath.

He clears his throat

Temutai: thanks Jia.

Jia: maybe i should help you take your sips.

Temutai: i'll drink more later.

Jia: ok but why?

Temutai: because i am gonna nap for a bit.

Jia: do you want me to massage your back before i go outside?

Temutai: sure if you'd like.

Jia massages Temutai's back

Temutai:(relaxed) yes sis right there ooh down a little more yes yes that's the spot!

Bones crunch

Temutai: YOOOOOWWWW(Blathers).

Jia: is that where it hurts the most?

Temutai: yes.

Jia continues her massages on Temutai's back

Temutai is soon fast asleep and she leaves his room but not before she gives him a kiss on the head

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Temutai's True Colors

Chapter 3:

Slow Recovery, Fears to Face

After Temutai and his sister Jia and brother Lao made up and his back is still hurting, he believes that everything is in the clear but what he doesn't know is that Zao, Jong, and Lu-Kong have all returned and are attacking the valley of peace. Po is wondering about when he sees the three nasty bullies and goes back to the Jade Palace to warn Shifu and the Five.

Po is wondering about

A voice says,"I said where!"

Po gets closer

The voice says "where is the dragon warrior?!"

Another voice hisses "no not the dragon warrior we're not looking for him!"

A third voice says "Yes we're looking for both him and the Warrior King of The Qidan!"

Po approaches them

Po: hi fellas!

A wild boar turns around and says "who are you...Panda?"

Po: if you are looking for the Dragon Warrior well here i am!

The wild boar says "Interesting!"

Po: and who are you?

The Wild Boar: i am Zao!

Po:(whispers to himself) Zao!

Zao: and who are you panda?

Po: i am Po!

The Iguana turns around and says "well i am Jong!"

The Monkey turns around and says "and i am Lu-Kong!"

Po:(whispers to himself) Zao, Jong, and Lu-Kong Temutai's bullies!

Jong: well Panda are you gonna say anything or are you just gonna stand there and look dumb!

Another voice says ,"hey dragon warrior i am back!"

Po: who are you?

The rabbit turns around and says "you don't remember me?!"

Po:(gasps) oh no Pen Fang!

He screams in horror and runs away

He runs towards the jade palace and makes it up the stairs

Shifu: Po slow down!

Po:(panting).

Shifu: Po what has happened?

Po:(breathing heavily) Pen Fang is back in town plus Jong, Lu-Kong, and Zao!

Shifu: Pen Fang i thought you stood up to him!

Po: for a brief moment!

Shifu: but who are the other three?!

Po: Temutai's bullies!

Shifu: what?! I didn't know Temutai had bullies!

Viper: yeah i always thought he was a bully himself!

Shifu: wait Po how is Temutai?

Po: wha?

Shifu: i mean how is he recovering from his back?

Po: he is fine and he finally made peace with his brother and father and he and his sister are no longer estranged!

Shifu: that's good!

Po: but we have a bigger problem because my bully and Temutai's bullies have probably returned to get us!

He hides

Shifu: enough of your shenanigans Panda because i can't believe i am saying this but you have to go and tell Temutai!

Po: i can't because well you know because he-

Shifu: he what?!

Po: because he's Temutai and you know how he takes things and you know how i take things!

Shifu: fine i'm going with you Panda but you and Temutai have to face your fears!

Po: but-

Shifu: let's get going and the rest of you stay here and keep an eye on the jade palace and watch out for any villains!

Viper: yes master Shifu!

Shifu: ok Panda let's go!

They both head off to Qidan Palace

They arrive to Qidan Palace

Shifu: state your name before entering!

Qidan Warrior #2: state your name!

Po: well i have been here already!

Qidan Warrior #3: well go in Panda!

Shifu: i am Shifu!

Qidan Warrior #4: you don't mean Shifu as in Shifu from the Jade Palace?

Shifu: who else?

Qidan Warrior #2: go ahead in!

They both go in and Po knocks on Temutai's door

Jia: it's open go ahead in!

Shifu: who's that?

Po: his sister!

Shifu: oh.

Po goes in

Bessy: Panda what are you doing?

Po: Bessy wake Temutai up!

Bessy: fine!

She taps Temutai

Bessy: Temutai!

Temutai snaps awake

Bessy: Po wants to speak with you!

Temutai: let him in.

Bessy lets him and Shifu in and leaves so the three can have privacy

Temutai: Po and Shifu what uh what's this all about?

Shifu: Temutai Po's childhood foe Pen Fang is back in town!

Temutai: that no good little rabbit is botherin YOU AGAIN?

Po nervously nods his head

Shifu: and i am sorry Temutai!

Temutai: why are you saying sorry to me?

Shifu: because Lu-Kong, Jong, and Zao are also back in town!

Temutai:(wide eyed; gasps).

(quick 2-D flashbacks of him getting beat up by Zao, Lu-Kong, and Jong come back then go away)

Temutai: you mean my-

Shifu: yes i am deeply sorry Temutai!

Temutai and Po both are wide eyed

Shifu: that is why i have come to get you so that way you and Po can both go into town and face your fears or if you don't then you both can risk losing the titles as Dragon Warrior for Po and Warrior King of the Qidan for you Temutai!

Temutai and Po: wait both of us?!

Shifu: yes so-

He turns around

They both are hiding behind a curtain

He gets annoyed and his ears go down in annoyance

Shifu:(annoyed; sighs) ok i guess if you both won't do it the easy way then i guess we have to do it the hard way and no protesting either of you i mean it!

Both try to run to another hiding spot

Shifu manages to get both of them Po by his pants and Temutai by his tail and drags both of them despite the fact they are both trying to hold onto things so they won't go

Po: no Shifu i-i-i-i can't do this!

Temutai: this is NOT FAIR(angrily blathers).

Soon they are headed for town and despite their protests they both eventually realized they needed to face their fears

Shifu: ok we're in town!

Po and Temutai are still on the ground

Shifu:(annoyed; sighs; ears go down) get up!

They both get up

Shifu: now like i was saying you both have to learn to deal with your childhood bullies even no matter how they may have scarred both of you!

Temutai:(angrily hmphs).

Shifu: just watch how these kids handled Kong!

Kong:(comes out of the bushes) you dweebs are dead meat!

The other kids seemingly run in fear

Po: Kong i'll take care of him!

Temutai:(angrily growls and blathers).

Shifu stops both of them from lunging at the young Rabbit

Kong and the kids are now playing tag

Temutai and Po: huh?!

Pig kid: you were right Po about facing your fears!

Po: wow i guess i should listen to myself more often!

Female Rabbit kid: and you were right too Temutai about standing up tall and being brave!

Temutai: wow i guess i do give good advice at times and i should start listening to my own advice!

Kong and the kids go to the jade palace to play

Shifu: see you both need to do what they did so i'll go-

He hears something break in the distance and his ears go down once again in annoyance

Shifu: make sure Kong doesn't break anything!

He leaves

Po: i guess we are on our own now!

Temutai: yeah i suppose!

A voice from a distance says, "hey guys i think i found the Dragon Warrior and uh the Warrior King of the Qidan!"

Another voice says, "Good!"

The voices get closer

Po:(wide eyed) uh oh!

Temutai:(wide eyed) i agree!

Pen Fang: hi Dragon Warrior and Warrior King of the Qidan!

Jong: which one of you is(pauses; sees Temutai) hi Temutai remember me?!

Lu-Kong: and me?!

Zao: and me?!

Temutai:(wide eyed).

(2-D flashback of them beating Temutai up; Flashback ends)

Temutai:(starts hyperventilating).

In Temutai's mind

Temutai: i really should stand up to them and not hide like a scared little child!

His facial expression changes from fear to anger

still in his mind

Temutai: yes it will be very easy and soon they will fear Temutai, Warrior King of the Qidan!

He gets an evil smirk on his face

still in his mind

Temutai: and i'll also help Po defeat his bully too because(facial expression gets even angrier) I DO NOT LIKE BULLYING!

Lu-Kong: well Temutai are you gonna say anything or stand there looking dumb?!

Temutai:(looks down at him).

He thinks about how Lu-Kong beat him up when he was a child and gets even angrier

Lu-Kong: well?!

Temutai stomps his foot in anger

Jong: oh what's that a signal or something?!

Temutai's facial expression is now super super super angry and he continues to stay silent

Zao: ok really you're weirding us out by staying silent!

Pen Fang: well panda i'm back!

Po in his mind

Po: i really should stand up to Pen Fang and not run like a sap would!

His facial expression turns from fear to anger

still in his mind

Po: yes i will stand up to Pen Fang and give him what he deserves because it is time for him to pay the panda and i'll have the help of Temutai too(pauses) but i have to admit it is kinda weird fighting on the same side with Temutai but that doesn't matter what matters is our bullies will be skidooshed!

Pen Fang: well panda you gonna talk or run?!  
Po's facial expression is also even more angrier and he looks down at the rabbit

Zao: are these two gonna say anything or do we have to start their whoopins?!

Temutai stands over him

He grits his teeth

Zao: i suppose we're gonna fight huh?!

They both get into a fighting position

Zao jumps up and kicks Temutai in the face a few times causing him to fall down on the ground but not for long as he gets back up

Zao looks around and can't find Temutai

Temutai:(running and blathering).

Zao soon gets knocked down to the ground

Jong: don't worry Zao i'm comin!

He runs towards Zao

Temutai grabs the iguana by his tail and throws him to the ground as well

Lu-Kong jumps in and attempts to knock Temutai down but before he can do so Temutai sucker punches him knocking him to the ground as well

As the three former bullies lay on the ground stunned by Temutai's strength Temutai stands over them

Temutai:(vengeful) ha ha now who's laughin(starts evilly laughing).

Meanwhile Pen Fang is fighting Po but he manages to give the panda a painful wedgie

Temutai looks over, growls in anger, and charges at the little rabbit bully

Pen Fang: ha ha just like o-

Temutai knocks him into a pottery cart with his horns

Po: ah painful wedgie!

He looks up

Po: Temutai?!

Temutai: do you think i was gonna let that little bully get the upper hand of you?!

Po: thanks for gettin him off me!

Temutai: no problem but you HAVE TO FIGHT HIM YOURSELF!

Po: i know i know!

Temutai: i'm not only saying this because you need to stand up for yourself i'm also saying it because i have those three over there to take care of!

Po: how about this Temutai how about we take turns fighting our bullies so that way they can feel our awesomeness!

Temutai: i think you're the one with the awesomeness but it's a good idea!

They both go to eachother's bullies

Po stands over Jong, Lu-Kong, and Zao

Temutai stands over Pen Fang

Jong: it's the panda look panda we were dealing with Temutai!

Po: yeah well you're dealing with me now!

Pen Fang: hey Warrior King i was dealing with Po!

Temutai: ha ha too bad now you are gonna deal with Temutai Warrior King of the Qidan(evilly laughs).

Zao: ok panda bring it on!

Po and Zao start fighting

Pen Fang: well Temutai if you put it that way then bring it on!

Temutai and Pen Fang fight

Po throws painful kicks and punches to Zao

Jong joins in but is sucker punched by Po

Po then throws Zao to Temutai

Po: Temutai catch!

Temutai throws Pen Fang into another pottery cart and throws a few kicks and punches to Zao before throwing him into the wall

Pen Fang comes back and lunges at Po but is sucker punched by Temutai

Jong goes to jump onto Temutai only for Po to grab him by his tail and swing him before tossing him into the wall

Zao jumps in only to be punched by Temutai and tossed into the wall

He falls from the wall

Zao: Temutai you are fighting me but how?!

Temutai: because i am Warrior King of the Qidan and I AM STRONG(angrily blathers).

Temutai then body slams him into the ground

Zao is down

Po grabs ahold of Pen Fang

Po: i might have been afraid of you but now i am no longer gonna be a scared child!

He lets out a battle cry and throws him into the wall

Pen Fang:(moans).

Po: ha ha now Pen Fang it is time to pay the panda!

Pen Fang: you're fighting me how?!

Po: because i am Dragon Warrior and i have one thing you don't have and that is Awesomeness!

As Pen Fang falls to the ground, Po then jumps up into the air and lands on Pen Fang crushing him

Pen Fang is down now

Po and Temutai stand by eachother

Po: well Temutai let's-

Temutai: take out-

Po and Temutai: THE BULLIES!

Po lets out a battle cry and Temutai blathers angrily

Po then battles Lu-Kong as Temutai battles Jong

Meanwhile back at Qidan Palace

Bessy: ok let me jus-

She hears the sounds of fighting from a distance

Bessy: Temutai i-

She sees that Temutai is not there

Bessy:(groans in frustration).

She walks out of Qidan Palace

Temutai throws a punch at Jong

Jong slaps Temutai with his tail

Temutai bites Jong's tail and tosses the iguana into a pottery cart

Jong:(stunned) ugh how can you fight me?!

Temutai: because I AM STRONG!

He grabs the iguana by the tail and chest bumps him

Bessy is walking towards the fight and Jong flies into her

Bessy:(sees the iguana) what the?

Temutai:(wide eyed; gasps) oops!

Po: what?

Temutai: i threw Jong at Bessy!

Bessy:(angrily looks down at Jong).

Jong: uh i can explain.

Bessy slaps him off of her chest

She sees Temutai and frowns in annoyance

Meanwhile Pen Fang comes up behind her only to be glued to her behind by Jong

Temutai: uh is everyone alright?

Bessy:(annoyed) do i look alright to you(she pulls his ear and yells into it) do you not see a rabbit glued to my butt?!

Pen Fang: uh miss i uh-

Bessy slaps him unconscious with her tail and pulls him off of her behind and tosses him aside

Po: uh?

Bessy: Temutai what did i tell you about fighting while your back is thrown out?!

Temutai: uh Bessy can we discuss this later we have company!

He grabs Jong by the tail and throws him into a wall

Jong falls from the wall

Bessy: Temutai i-

Temutai: not now Bessy!

He leaps into the air and body slams the iguana into the ground crushing him

Jong moans before passing out

Bessy is wide eyed

Po continues his fight with Lu-Kong

He throws a few punches at Lu-Kong before tossing him into a wall

Lu-Kong falls down from the wall

Po: go for the final move Temutai!

Temutai: alright!

He leaps into the air and body slams the monkey crushing him

Lu-Kong spits up a few teeth before passing out

Temutai looks down at his former bullies and starts laughing as he knows he is victorious this time

Po looks down at Pen Fang and smirks knowing he is the bigger person now

Temutai soon starts Maniacally laughing

Bessy: ok enough of the laughter!

Temutai stops laughing and frowns at her

Bessy: Temutai what were you thinking fighting your bullies in your condition?!

Temutai: i wanted to stand tall!

Bessy: and what else?

Temutai: because i wanted to CRUSH THEM!

Bessy: good reason i suppose!

Temutai: it is and don't you forget it!

Bessy: watch it!

Temutai: sorry!

Zao begins to get up

Temutai goes towards him

Po: uh Temutai what are you-why are you going towards him?

Temutai: just watch.

Zao panting

Temutai with two fingers grabs Zao's pinkie and has his own pinkie raised

Bessy: what the-

Po: he's not gonna do what i think he's gonna do is he?!

Bessy: which is?

Po: the wuxi finger hold!

Zao:(weakly) the wuxi finger hold?!

Temutai: yes because you have caused me enough pain and you also escaped from chor gohm!

Po: wait i didn't know he was in chor gohm what crime did he do?!

Zao: i uh-

Temutai: murder!

Po: oh!

Bessy slaps him

Po: what?

Bessy: what do you think Temutai is gonna do?

Po: i don't know!

Temutai: goodbye Zao!

He then puts his pinkie on Zao's and then a glowing blue light is emitted all over the valley of peace and soon enough Zao has disappeared

Po and Bessy are wide eyed

Temutai stares at the ground and starts thinking about elements of his past

Po: i cannot believe Temutai did the wuxi finger hold!

Temutai: well believe it because i did!

Pen Fang is waking up slowly

Po realizes he is gonna do away with Pen Fang for good and goes towards him

Temutai and Bessy watch closely

Po grabs Pen Fang's pinkie with two fingers and raises his own pinkie

Pen Fang:(weakly) the finger hold?

Po: yes!

He slowly lowers his own pinkie

Po: see you later Pen Fang

He then puts his pinkie ontop of Pen Fang's and soon a pink glow is emitted all around the valley of peace and Pen Fang has disappeared

Po stares at the ground

Temutai comes over and puts his pand on the panda's shoulder

Temutai: it's alright dragon warrior you had to do it just like i had to.

Jong is waking up

Temutai goes over to him and grabs his pinkie with two fingers

Jong:(weakly) the wuxi finger grab?

Temutai: yes!

He slowly lowers his pinkie

Temutai: audios Jong!

He then puts his pinkie ontop of Jong's and an orange glow is emitted all around the valley of peace and soon enough Jong has disappeared

Temutai looks down for a brief moment

Lu-Kong gets up

Temutai: Po you can take care of this one for me!

Po: alright but are you sure?

Temutai: yes because i want to keep it even i defeat two you defeat two.

Po: alright if you say so.

He then goes over to Lu-Kong and with two fingers grabs Lu-Kong's pinkie and raises his own

Lu-Kong:(weakly) the wuxi finger hold?

Po: yes!

He slowly lowers his pinkie

Po: this is for all your crimes and torments on Temutai!

Lu-Kong sighs

Po: Hasta La Vista, Lu-Kong!

Lu-Kong: huh?

Po: in other words Skadoosh!

He then puts his pinkie on Lu-Kong's and soon enough a purple glow is emitted all around the valley of peace and Lu-Kong is gone for good along with the other bullies

Po stares at the ground for a brief moment

Temutai stands beside him

Bessy is wide eyed

Bones soon crunch

Temutai: YOOOOOOOWWW!

Bessy: uh oh better get him back home!

Po: yes right away!

They get a wagon and Temutai sits in it as Po and Bessy pull it all the way to Qidan Palace

Temutai: i knew that potion would ware off!  
Bessy: then why did you take the chance to fight?!

Temutai: can we drop that?!

Bessy: umm no!

Temutai looks at her

Bessy: sure.

Po looks at her

Bessy: what?!

Po: aren't you gonna i-i-i mean have you and Temutai ever you know did you two ever-

Bessy: ever what?!

Po: kiss did you two ever kiss?

Bessy: no we haven't!

Po: well c'mon Temutai your lady is waitin for a kiss!

Bessy: yeh Temutai i actually have been waiting for one!

Temutai: one what?!

Bessy: a kiss!

Temutai: a what?! a kiss you say?!

Bessy: yes!

Temutai: hmph!

Bessy: did you just hmph me?!

Temutai: no!

Bessy: well Temutai you gonna kiss me or not?!

Temutai: fine let's get it over with!

Po: don't worry i won't-

Temutai: it's ok to look!

Bessy: it'll be over before you know it!

Temutai: ok!

Soon enough Bessy and Temutai share their first kiss

Their kiss soon lasts about half an hour

Po: uh Bessy i think it is starting to get late.

Bessy: oh yeah i totally forgot we weren't at home.

Temutai is speechless and stunned after the kiss

Po: is he alright?

Bessy: yes he is just stunned and speechless as he never kissed a woman before!

Po: will he be alright?

Bessy: yes he'll be fine!

They soon arrive to Qidan Palace

They wheel him inside and soon enough Temutai is on his bed and all situated and he is still stunned and speechless

Po: uh Temutai you ok?

Temutai doesn't respond

Po: she's not in the room it is just you and me.

Temutai:(sighs) Po i never kissed a woman before in my life!

Po: i can tell!

Temutai: i feel like a man now!

Po: that's just your thing hardening!

Temutai: it is i(pauses; pretends to act disgusted) don't get cute panda!

Po: sorry!

Temutai: what i meant by saying i feel like a man i meant i feel well you know i feel-

Po: you feel good and you feel relieved that you got that out of your system and got to experience what it was like!

Temutai: yes!

Po: Temutai this is a good feeling and you know soon enough this being speechless and stunned will go away!

Temutai: i hope so!

Po: oh and is your thing stiff and hard?

Temutai: yes it(pauses; stares at him) you're not trying to get _weird_ are you?!

Po: nah i'm just asking because mine got like that once when i saw a girl i liked but i uh learned to uh well i you know ugh i don't know why i am saying all of this i mean it's not like you and Bessy will oh never mind let's drop this subject!

Temutai: please because it is starting to get weird real fast!

Po: yeah and we don't want to get weird i mean i'm gonna get on to bed and let you rest!

Temutai: ok thanks Po you know you're not the weak pathetic panda i first thought you were!

Po smiles and shuts the door and goes to the barracks to get some sleep

about 2 minutes later Temutai is fast asleep and Bessy is as well

To Be Continued...


End file.
